New born Star
by Djnell
Summary: The sequel to 'when Heaven and hell meet' Starfire is pregnant no big deal right? WRONG! RavenxStarfire Raven/Starfire
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Teen Titan!**

**No one's POV**

"Here we go Starfire just a few more big pushes and we'll be done." Raven said soothingly to her wife. Starfire squeezed her hand as she gave another push. "You're doing great Star we're almost done."

Flash back to nine months before

**Raven's POV **

"I'm pregnant." Starfire said with uncertainty in her eyes. I stood there clearly shocked at what she had just told me. She looked at me as if she was about to cry if I didn't say something soon. I kneeled down taking both of her hands in mine looking at her, I parted my lips to say something but the only thing that came out was. "Wow." She gave a shy smile while blushing. "It's yours." "How long have you known?" I said while placing my hands on her stomach. "I noticed when I left to visit my family that I hadn't had my period yet so I took a pregnancy test the day before I came back here I would've told you then, but I wanted to tell you personally." She said with a smile. "I didn't know I could get you pregnant I would've been more careful." As I said that I realized Jinx could've kill Starfire and my child. "I could've lost both of you." I said while clinching my fist. Star cupped my cheek and gave a warm smile." But you didn't we're both okay. She said then kissing my forehead. "Starfire!" We turned to see Robin and Beastboy. Beastboy he ran to Starfire turning into a kitten and landing in her lap. Star giggled at the green boy and proceeded petting him which earned her loud purrs of approval. "It's good to see you've woken up Star." Robin said with a smile as he walked towards us. "It's good to see you too friends." She said with a bright smile. Robin and Beastboy spent hours talking to Starfire around three A.M. I told them it was late and Star needed her rest. They said their good nights and left to their bedroom. I crawled into bed with Star wrapping my arms around her waist protectively. "Goodnight Raven." She said in a half awake voice. "Goodnight Star." I said before kissing her shoulder. I stayed awake for awhile till I was sure she was I gently placed my hand on her stomach I smiled to myself. "Goodnight to you too little one." Soon I fell asleep to the sound of Star's sleeping.

The next day It was around seven thirty when I started to wake up. I could hear the sound of soft snoring next to me, as I slowly opened my eyes I saw my beautiful girl friend facing me. She looked so peaceful while she was sleep, angelic really. I pulled her in closer before lightly kissing her on the nose. That caused her to slowly open her eyes, she gave me a sleepy smile. "Good morning." "Good morning to you too beautiful." I said before kissing her soft lips. It wasn't long before we were interrupted by a certain green shape shifter. "Awe! Raven! Why don't you ever show the rest of us your nice side?" He said with a goofy grin. I snorted at his comment while Starfire giggled. "Good morning Beastboy, why are you up so early?" She said. "Well Robin wanted to train this morning and I was promised breakfast if I joined him." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "And why are you here and not there?" I gave in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. "I'm just saying 'hi', it's not fair of you to keep Star to yourself after she's just woken up you know." He pouted. "Beastboy come on!" We heard Robin calling for the green boy, causing his ears to drop. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving. When the door closed Raven let out a relief filled sigh. "So you wanna get something to eat?" I said while looking at the alien princess. She thought for a moment. "How about waffles with mustard?" She said with a wide smile. I shook my head. "I would blame that weird combination on your pregnancy if I didn't know you better." She laughed at me then gave me a kiss on the cheek, that caused me to smile goofily. "Waffles and mustard it is."

When we got to the kitchen Starfire sat at the counter while I cooked her breakfast. She talked about her trip home. They always throw the biggest parties for her when she comes to visit. I wonder how they'll react to her being pregnant. "Do I smell waffles?" We turned to see Cyborg walking in. "Yep, I'm making enough for everybody." He took a seat next to Starfire. "So you guys talked about Starfire's situation right?" He said giving a nervous smile. We nodded. "Yes we did I don't know what we're to do next exactly but I'm going to do my best to protect Starfire and our child." I said as I placed five tall stack of pancakes on the table. Starfire quickly grabbed the mustard and drenched her pancakes in it and proceed to eat them. Me and Cyborg just shook our head and ate our breakfast. It was around nine when we finished eating. Me and Star made our way to her room where we sat and talked about what we're going to do about the child. Of course we're going to keep it but we still need to figure out how to keep him or her safe whenever we go on missions. "Maybe we could hide her?" "Yeah but where- wait.. Her?" I raised an eyebrow while she just looked at me with a bright smile rubbing her flat stomach. "I think it's a girl." "Why?" "Because that's what I want." She said in a matter of fact tone I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "I kinda would like a boy Star." She pouted. "Boys are messy! Like Beastboy." I raised an eyebrow. "He'll be nothing like him." She laughed at my statement, I held her hand and kissed the top of it. "You make me happy." 'Happy'. And that's when it clicked. "Come on Star I have something to show you." When we got to my room Starfire sat on my bed while I looked around for something. After awhile of searching I pulled out a mirror that was covered with a sheet. "Why is that mirror covered Raven?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I removed the sheet and extended my hand to Starfire. "Come with me." She took my hand and followed me into the mirror.

We stepped into the portal to see my different emotions. Knowledge, who wore a yellow cloak with glasses was reading a book, Bravery, wore green she was training, Laziness/Ruddiness was the one in orange just laying around, Sloth wears a brown cloak and was currently smelling a dirty sock that had a whole in it, Happiness in pink was floating around smelling the flowers, Passion wore purple she blew a kiss to Starefire as soon as we came causing the young alien to blush, Rage obviously was red she was standing on the far side of the platform glaring at timid, and Timid in grey was standing as far away from Rage and possible. All of them gathered around both of us. "Well if it isn't Ms. I'm to good to show emotions and her sidekick princess sparkles." Ruddiness said lazily. I rolled my eyes at the comment. "First of all you're a bitch" I said pointing to my rude emotion who just shrugged. "And second of all I'm sorry I haven't meditated in awhile I would've thought you just would know why or at least knowledge would've told you." Knowledge pushed her glasses up before speaking. "I told them about what happened with Star and why you're both here." Passion hugged Stars waist from behind. "You know I heard somewhere that sex is good for pregnant women." She said while nibbling on Stars earlobe. That caused Star to blush, I pulled her away and wrapped my arm around her waist protectively. Did I really just get jealous of my own emotion? Happiness squealed. "You look so cute in your outfit Starfire!" "And without it." Passion added. "That's enough!" I growled at passion which caused Rage to smile wickedly, she only smiled whenever I was getting upset. That's when I felt a tug on my cloak I turned to see Timid. "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring a child here? What if Rage tries to attack it." I stood there thoughtfully. She had a point. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't, because that's something my father would do." I said with a smirk turning to Rage, she knew I was right and stormed off angrily. Timid sighed in relief now that Rage was gone for the moment. "So, it was decided encase of emergencies we will bring him-." "Her" Starfire added. "Or her here so they will be safe agreed?" Everyone nodded. We said our goodbyes and returned back to my room.

I collapsed on my bed face first emotionally exhausted I needed to meditate, I haven't done so since the accident Starfire was in not wanting to risk not being there when she woke up. I pulled away from my thoughts when I felt soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. I let out a soft groan. "What are you doing Star." I mumbled. "I'm thanking you for taking such good care of us." I turned over and looked at her. "Don't you think it's a little early for you to be thinking about those kinds of thing?" I said. She continued to kiss my neck and cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt Star." It was getting harder to control myself from taking her right now and that wasn't the only thing getting harder.. She whispered seductively in my ear. "Be gentle then." Pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she moaned instantly as our tongues fought for dominance. We both quickly removed the others clothes. I bit and kissed her neck leaving small marks every time, while fingering her, she was extremely wet, moaned and called out my name, and I loved every second of it. After she climaxed the first time she was ready for the main event. I lined myself up with her entrance and slowly begun to push in, when I was in all the way I waited till she was adjusted to me, and when she was she moved her hips signaling to move. I slowly move in and out of her wet pussy, taking long strokes in and out of her, and hitting the right spot that made her moan in ecstasy. She pushed me on my back and began riding me slowly grinding on my dick. "Cum for me baby." I said before letting out a low moan while Starfire called out my name as we both came. I pulled out as we both came down from our high. We laid there naked with Starfire laying on top of me, I used the last bit of my strengthto use my powers to make the sheets cover our naked bodies as we slept.

**I really do hope you guys enjoy this story! Review/favorite/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Teen Titan. **

**Raven's POV **

The next morning Star and I laid in bed still, still naked from the night of sex we had. Her head was on my chest while my arm laid lazily around on her hip. It had to be about ten or eleven o'clock we could hear the rest of the titans moving around. Personally I was enjoying the over due cuddle session. I started traced circles on her back causing the young alien the hum in approval. "Raven?" "Hm?" "Why was Rage so mean to Timid?" This caused me to raise an eyebrow. "She's mean to everyone Star, but I think I know what you're talking about." I took a deep breath before. "I don't really know honestly I think they were fighting over power when you were in that accident, I was more afraid of being with out you than anything." She kissed me sweetly. "Well, I will have to apologize to Timid the next time I see her." I smirked before placing small kisses on her neck. "I think we should get up." She said in a soft voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. "I don't think so." She giggled softly. I pulled away from her enough to place a soft kiss on her lips, she kissed back making the kiss more passionate causing both of us to moan. Just in that moment the alarm went off and we heard Robin yell "Titans Go!" I groaned with caused Starfire to laugh at me as she started to get dressed. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going?" She turned to me and gave me a confused look. "We have a mission hurry and get dressed." I fold my arms. "You're not going anywhere." She shook her head at me. "Yes I am, and you can't stop me." She floated out the room leaving me slightly upset. I quickly got dressed and caught up with the rest of the team. Beastboy who was in the form of a pterodactyl was carrying Cyborg, Robin was on his motorcycle, and Starfire and I were flying next to each other. "Be careful Star I don't want you to get hurt again." She was looking in front of her but I could tell she wasn't happy at what I had just said. "Do you not think I can take care of myself Raven?" I sighed. "You know that's not what I mean Starfi-." I was caught off when a boulder came flying my way Starfire shot starbolts from her eyes destroying it before it could hit me. We saw five people destroying parts of the downtown area. It was the hive five minus Jinx. I looked at Starfire who was giving me a triumphant look. "We'll talk about this later." I grumbled. "I do not see what the big deal is Raven!" Starfire yelled at me as we entered the tower. It didn't take long to beat the hive five especially since Jinx is still in jail. Fighting them while she's gone shouldn't be fair, they've always been on the slow side but now it was just sad. "The big deal is you're not just putting yourself in danger anymore Star!" I yelled back. She stopped walking and turned to me with her arms folded. "If I remember correctly I saved YOU today!" I growled. "Only because I was talking to YOU! It's like you don't even about his safety!" "It's a her!" I threw my arms up. "Whatever it is, it's not safe with you!" I instantly regretted saying that Star looked at me, you could see the pain from my words written all over her face. "Star.. You know I didn't-." "No.. You have said enough." She flew off with tears in her eyes. "Starfire wait!" I chased after her by the time I caught up to her she was in her room the door closed in my face. I sighed before walking to my room.

It has been three hours since me and Star had that argument, I told the mother of my child that he wasn't safe with her, I can't believe I said that to her, of course he's safe! I groaned before sitting up with my legs crossed. I took a deep breath, before deciding to meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted these words till I was transported to me to my oh so charming group of emotions. "Hey, look who it is everyone, hey Rea? How does it feel to know you made our pregnant girlfriend cry?" Rude said in the most sarcastic way possible. "You're a real bitch you know that right?" "I know I am but what are you?" Why did I come here? "She deserved it putting my young in danger." Anger said in a monotone. "No she did not! I'm the one who fucked up by doubting her! She's more than capable of defend herself and our child." I yelled at Rage who just smirked at my growing anger towards her. "I love her it's just... I can't bare the thought of anything happening to her again." I said as I brought my knees to my chest curling up into a ball. "We know this is tough for you Raven." Bravery said as she kneeled down to my level. "We love her too, she's special you know? Some how she brings out the good even though, she's seen the bad side of you. That's why you're so afraid." She smiled at me before put her hands firmly on my shoulders. "She's always going to love you and so is that child, now go back out there and get our women!"

**Next week Starfire's POV **

It's been weeks since me and Raven last talked, every time I saw her she didn't look at me. Maybe we were not meant to be together, was our love not real? Or maybe she really does think I'm an unfit mother. It was about noon the guys were out doing whatever and Raven was somewhere in the tower avoiding me. I was over a month pregnant now you couldn't tell by looking but I could feel my stomach growing I wish Raven were talking to me so I could tell her able it. I sighed at the thought while making my way to the common area to watch tv but ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up to the smell of cinnamon. I opened my eyes to see a few candles and rose petals placed around the common area. I sat up to see Raven walking towards me. "You're awake." She said with I shy smile. I just looked at her, she sat next to me. "Starfire I'm so sorry." She took my hands before continuing. "You mean the world to me, I couldn't see myself any happier with anyone else period and I couldn't have chosen a better mother for my child." She said as she placed her hands on my stomach gently while looking me in the eyes. "That's is all scary for me but, I need to remember that it's not about what I want or what I think is best. You've always been able to protect yourself and the rest of us when needed." I smiled at her sweetly, she returned the smile. "I want us to be a family." She pulled a little black box out of her cloak opening it, revealing a white diamond with a black band, I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

**Yes! Another chapter I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to update jump city university before updating anything else. I hope you guys like it though! Review/favorite/follow!.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not own Teen Titans or anything Dc comics related.

"Will you marry me?" Raven said. Starfire couldn't believe it. The emotionless half demon, was now kneeling down on one knee to the alien princess. It was like time had stopped for both of them, Raven nervously waiting for an answer. Star was shocked to say the least. After a few moments Starfire leaned in placing a gentle and sweet kiss on Ravens lip. She pulled away slightly, "Yes." She said barely above a whisper. "Yes?" Raven repeated in disbelief. Starfire nodded with a smile. "Yes."Tears rolled down both Raven's and Starfire's checks, as they went in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Raven placed her hand gently on Starfire's swollen belly. They couldn't imagine being happier than they were in this moment. Raven pulled away. "I'm so sorry for getting mad at you like that Star, I just want you both to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I-." She stopped remembering What happened the last time she almost lost her. Star cupped her cheek. "I promise to be more careful." She kissed Ravens nose causing her to blush. "Okay." Raven said with a small smile."A few hours passed and the two girls cuddled on the couch. Raven was gently rubbing Starfire's belly, she fell back asleep. Being pregnant defiantly wore the alien princess out. It was nice holding her now fiancé again. It had been too long honestly she had been an idiot for causing that whole argument. Starfire is the strongest and most beautiful girl she's ever known, she couldn't have pick a better person to carry her child. Raven pulled them closer before drifting off to sleep.

-3 weeks later-

Everything was pretty quit around the tower. Starfire told their teammates about them being engaged. They were glad the two girls had made up and even more elated to find out they were getting married soon. As a early wedding gift Cyborg started building a room for the two girls and their new arrival, Beast boy decided it would be a good idea to get the baby a bunch of toys, while Robin got them a few clothes. Starfire was now four months pregnant and had a nice little baby bump to show for it.

Raven's POV

"Me and cyborg where sitting in hit garage talking about the wedding, I wanted something simple and elegant while Starfire wanted this huge spectacle of a wedding. "I just don't see why we need everyone to be there." I grumbled. Cyborg chuckled. "Maybe you two could come to a compromise on it. Maybe a small wedding but a big reception?" He said as he stuck his head under the hood of the T-Car. "Maybe I could do that I'll ask her about it." Cyborg and I have gotten closer after we found out Star was pregnant I knew I could trust him with anything. Not saying I can't trust Robin or Beast Boy. Cyborg was just more down to earth and he understood me a little more than them. "So are you excited about the baby?" He said. I blushed with a goofy smile. "Yeah I am." "The only bad thing about is it'll be harder to get any with the baby around." He said before walking out the room to wash his hands. I never thought about it before now, it's been a month since me and Starfire had sex. Too long. I walked towards the door and saw Cyborg standing there smirking. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I blushed. "There's something I need to take care of." I said before quickly going to Starfire's room. I could hear him laughing as I made my way to her room. When I got to her door I knocked softly before opening it. I found a sleeping Starfire cuddling one of her stuffed animals I smile softly at the sight. I walked over and kissed her forehead before crawling into bed with her carefully not to wake her up I wrapped my arms around her. This may not have been what I was hoping for but in a way this was better."

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone! It's been I very long time since I've written a chapter in this or any of my stories I'm really sorry about that there was so much going on till now I. You guys can defiantly thank my loving girlfriend for pushing me to continue writing fanfics tho. ALSO thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and following me and my stories while I was gone you guys are the real MVPs depending on the feedback I will keep writing! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry once again!


End file.
